Kami no Megami
by Tenchinow
Summary: The (hopefully) continuous story of Gods, Goddesses and the humans who deal with them. Read and Review, please.


Everything was fine. One minute they're standing in one of the most decorated rooms in all of the Afterworld, the next minute…  
  
"Plink!"  
  
"Plink?" asked Jonas.  
  
"Plink." answered Silas  
  
The two found themselves standing in the middle of a moving subway train. Posters of various ads and services were pasted along each corner of the ceiling. The sounds of wheels grinding upon metal and the darkness outside the windows told them that they were either underground or outside at night. A lone man was lying down upon one of the seats, dressed raggedly and either asleep or in a drunken stupor.  
  
Apparently the appearance of a god and goddess didn't affect him much.  
  
"Si~chan, where are we?" Jonas inquired of the woman standing next to him.  
  
He crouched down, his long robes and the ribbons attached to it dragging across the floor.  
Jonas was about 5'10. The white and dark blue robes he wore hung all the way down to his ankles, and was tied tightly to him by a belt around his waist. A single dark ribbon hung down the side of each sleeve, while two hung down from behind his shoulders and a long one hung all the way down the center of his back. The front of his robe was decorated with ancient symbols meaning "Life" and "Growth".  
  
He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes, and he seemed to squint through the metal before he stood up, turning to look at Silas.  
  
She looked to be around three or four inches shorter than he was. Her turquoise hair accented her maroon eyes, making them stand out. The robe she wore was of the finest blue, and lined with purple. A thick belt around her waist and a large bow at the back were also of this color. Like Jonas, she had two long teal colored ribbons hanging down from her shoulders, crisscrossing at the bow and ending at the backs of her legs. The symbols on the front of her robe meant "Love" and "Happiness".  
  
Silas glanced around at their surroundings, absorbing the area in her deep eyes.  
  
"I think… we're in… what? Tokyo? Yeah. That's what it sounds like." Jonas commented.  
  
The noise from the people above indicated an oriental language. The birds sang it to Silas, answering her questions.  
  
Jonas nodded. "We're underground right now. We should find a way out."  
  
Silas smiled and giggled at him.  
"Honey, we can get out any way we want. You know that."  
She turned, tracing a fingernail across his chin. A sheepish grin emerged upon his face, and he tilted his head to kiss the tip of her finger.  
  
"Of course we can." He answered.  
And with a snap of his fingers, they disappeared.  
  
*  
  
They ended up atop a tall building set amidst the bustling cityscape below. Silas glanced down from the corner, stepping off and floating there for a moment.  
  
"Jo~chan, why don't you see if there's anymore of our kind in this place."  
She turned, smiling sweetly at him, and he couldn't say "No." to that look.  
  
Cupping his hands infront of his chest, Jonas closed his eyes as his feet left the ground. His robes began to sway and swirl around his body; the ribbons upon them glowing a faint white. A halo of light surrounded his hands as sparkles of energy gathered between his fingers. His mind expanded, spreading out along the continent of Japan. Certain signals flickered in his thoughts, and he locked onto them. Slowly, he spoke, his voice echoing through time and space.  
  
" Life, Life, burst forth! I, Jonas, command your presence. From darkness comes light, into this place, I bring you! Shine oh souls and speak to me. Appear in form, Bright Vision!"  
  
A flash lit the top of the building, and the couple was faced by a group of four hazy images.  
The four images became those of people from varying origins.  
  
Their ages also seemed to differ. Silas could tell, and as Jonas lowered his arms and floated back to earth, he stared at the different ones.  
  
"Hmm." He said. His eyebrows became raised as he thought about what to do.  
  
"Well, let's try the first one." Silas answered, reaching out for his hand from open space. He took it, stepping past the edge and embracing her in midair. They both turned to look at the images, and Silas nodded.  
  
The first was of a young girl, dressed in a black and white school uniform. She walked down a road covered in dead foliage from the trees above, her skirt ruffling around her. Then her image shifted, appearing as that of her true form. Her long dark brown hair hung well past her waist, and the dark green robes she wore wavered in the wind. Leaves flowed around her feet as if in a dance.  
  
"Hmm. A goddess of earth? She'll like you, my Jo~chan." Silas teased, kissing him playfully.  
  
"Oh great. Just don't swat her if she touches me, Si." He chuckled.  
  
The image of the girl focused into a bright point before spreading out and opening up like a door. After a moment, Jonas and Silas stepped through.  
  
*  
They popped out somewhere near a small shrine on the edge of the Fushimi Prefecture.  
  
"Aagh…" said Jonas as he fell to his knees, his robes pooling around him.  
Silas placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his muscles slightly.  
  
"Use too much power, hon? You and I should get some rest before we continue." She smiled down at him, crouching to place a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Jonas nodded, standing up slowly. He glanced around, noticing the shrine. Closing his eyes, he scanned the area with as little power usage as possible. The only life he sensed were the animals around them, skittering throughout the wood. The shrine, apparently, was empty.  
  
"Let's go… in there." Jonas said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
The shrine was indeed small, basically made up of a single room in a concrete building. A large statue of a fat man was set at the far end of the room, and the couple sat down behind it, leaning up against the large object as they relaxed.  
  
"Ya know," Jonas said, poking the statue "I think I went to school with this guy."  
  
Silas laughed, sliding up beside him and into his lap. She leaned back against his chest, her head upon his shoulder.   
"Mmm. I love you, Jonas. I just thought I'd let you know." She looked up, placing a kiss beneath his chin.  
  
Jonas smiled, slowly closing his eyes and holding Silas close to him.  
"I love you too, Silas. And I already knew that."  
  
Soon, they drifted off to sleep.  
  
As Jonas slept, a messenger visited him in his dreams.  
  
The messenger was an Avatar, a human infused with the powers of a certain god. They were given tasks to do on earth in the god's place. He was a sandy haired man with bright eyes, and he poked Jonas in his dream.  
  
"Gah! Wha…?" asked Jonas.  
  
"You're not too far from her, your first goal." said the Av.  
  
"Huh? Oh. You. Yeah, okay. Thanks." He said, mentally rubbing his side.  
"Hey? Who's Avatar are you, anyway?"  
  
The Avatar chuckled.  
  
"I'm Foleste's Av. He also told me to tell you that you still owe him fifteen bucks from that poker game a month back. He said if you didn't give it to him that he'd have Silas tease you till you do."  
  
Jonas sighed. Being friends with a God of Mischief wasn't always positive.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Tell Fol to stick it where the sun doesn't shine. He knows Si wouldn't let him do that. She'd probably have him fall in love with the nearest dog. She can do that, ya know."  
  
The Avatar chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him that, Jonas. As for you and yours, I wish you both a good day."  
  
And with that, the Avatar disappeared.  
  
Jonas shook in his sleep, and Silas moaned slightly, but nothing else disturbed them for the rest of the night.  
  
*  
  
A day later.  
Fushimi Prefecture, near Fushimi-Nodake High School.  
  
A young girl walked down an old road, lined with trees full of green leaves. She smiled as she looked at her surroundings and enjoyed the warm air.  
"Only a week left till school is finished. Then I can come here for as long as I want."  
  
She smiled again, listening to the sweet sounds of spring.  
  
"Oh Aaakeeemiiii…" said a male voice.  
  
The schoolgirl sighed to herself, turning around and propping her hands on her hips. Her backpack annoyed her slightly, and she shifted her shoulders a little. The cherry trees around her rustled in the cooling afternoon wind.  
  
"Otaru, I told you not to follow me. It's not like I need you to hold my hand or walk me home, you know."  
  
The boy known as Otaru smiled at her as he stopped. His hair was dark and cut close, but his eyes were a gentle brown. His uniform was much like hers in color, except he wore pants and a button down shirt, and he was eighteen. Just a year older than her. He flung his backpack onto his opposite shoulder, seeming to stare at her with dark eyes.  
  
"My dear Akemi Morita, I ask you every day if I can walk with you. Every day you say 'Not today, Otaru.' Well, I'm sick of 'Not today.' This time it's going to be 'Today, Otaru. Today, you can walk with me.'"  
  
Akemi was surprised at this, and a little pleased. The young man was persistent, that's for sure. She faked a sigh of annoyance and nodded.  
  
"Fine, Otaru Sakaguchi. I'll let you."   
She smiled, then raised a finger and stuck it in his face.  
"But if I find your hands going anywhere except in your own pockets, I'll let you have it."  
  
Otaru seemed shocked that she'd expect such a thing of him, but he smiled and nodded.  
"That's fine with me, Aki-chan. I'm not the kind of guy to do that anyway."  
  
Akemi raised a twitching eyebrow at him.  
"Aki-chan?"  
  
Otaru grinned and shrugged.  
"It's getting late, Akemi."  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned around, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.  
"Fine, fine… let's go…"  
  
*  
  
Words traveled far… when carried by many ears. And those words were carried to two beings who just happened to be watching at the time.  
  
"Aww. He's in love." Silas commented from Jonas' lap. A dreamy smile was on her face, and she leaned her head on his chest with a sigh.  
  
They were perched in a tree, watching Akemi and Otaru who were walking nearby. The leaves were falling, and Jonas plucked one from the air with his fingers.  
  
"And how do you know that, my Silas?" he inquired, staring at the leaf.  
  
She giggled, glancing up at him.  
"It's a woman thing, hon. I just know. She knows, too, but she's too stubborn to accept it."  
  
Jonas chuckled, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"And here I thought it was 'Love goddess intuition.'"  
  
She laughed at him, poking his side lightly.  
  
"Gah…" he said, his eyes going wide.  
  
"He he. For a life god, you sure are ticklish." Silas smiled.  
  
Jonas nodded, twirling the leaf between his fingers.  
  
"I'm glad we got here in time." Silas commented, turning her head to watch the two walk past.   
  
"Well, we did have to detour a day just so we could get recharged. Using so much power so soon after we've arrived isn't good for either of us. You and I are slightly connected, you know."  
  
Silas sighed against him, closing her eyes for a moment.  
"It's okay, Jonas. I just know we'll find out why we're here."  
  
Jonas continued twirling the leaf in his fingers.  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing that I "just know"." He said to her.  
  
Silas turned, opening her eyes and staring into his.  
"Tell me." She said.  
  
"Akemi doesn't know she's a goddess."  
  
"What?!!?" Silas was genuinely surprised.  
  
"Shh! They're right over there, honey." Jonas motioned to the two students walking to school.  
  
The love goddess calmed down, leaning her forehead on his.  
  
"How do you know that, Jo~chan?"  
  
He shrugged, kissing her a single time.  
  
"A little leaf told me."  
  
With that, he flicked the leaf out from between his fingers, and watched it spin down to the earth below their dangling feet.  
  
"So? How did it happen?" Silas asked, leaning her head on him once again and circling her finger against his chest. Her eyes found the young students, and she watched them intently.  
  
Jonas sighed.  
"I have several ideas. Perhaps one of her family members fell in love with one of us, got married, and 'taa daa'. Instant chibi earth goddess. Or… she's a reincarnated earth goddess who hasn't woken up yet or maybe she was chosen, like you and I. Or… blah blah blah. Personally, I'm going for choice 'A'."  
  
"Well," said Silas "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime… maybe I can help those two out a little."  
  
She moved and stood up on his legs, easily supported by the strength of the man she loved. Floating up to a branch above, she extended a lithe hand and pointed three loose fingers at Akemi. The leaves began to rustle as purple and white haze surrounded her. The ribbons at her back fluttered once then began to glow paler around the edges; her hair moving slowly in a growing breeze. Closing her dark eyes, she pictured Akemi's heart in her mind and smiled as she spoke; each calm word was a sparkle of light appearing infront of her.  
  
"Thoughts of Heart."  
"Thoughts of Mind."  
"Light of Love, flash before my eyes."  
"Bring upon the one I see, the truth inside herself."  
  
There was a slight spark, as the lights infront of her flew off and tracked Akemi along the road.  
The haze died down and Silas floated back into the waiting arms of her lover, Jonas.  
He wrapped them around her, holding her close. She yawned and blinked rapidly a few times before glancing up at him and kissing his neck.  
  
"Mmm. I'm tired. Tell me what happens, Jo~chan. And remember."  
  
He smiled, looking down at her.  
  
Her eyes stared up at him, and she kissed him again.  
"Remember, my Jo~chan. I love you. Forever."  
  
After a final yawn, she curled up into his lap, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
Jonas smiled and turned his attention to the two students.  
  
*  
  
The glowing lights flew on, moving down the road until they spotted their target. Seconds later, they blasted forwards and right at Akemi.  
  
The girl sighed, glancing at Otaru beside her. She chuckled and shook her head. Why he wouldn't leave her alone, she never knew. Of course later, she never knew what hit her, either.  
  
"Otaru, you know what? I really think you're annoy…"  
  
Akemi suddenly shuddered and grabbed her chest, falling to her knees upon the dusty earth. The sound like a train moving through her head suddenly occurred. A chorus of voices flowed into her mind. But she heard a few very distinctly.  
  
"If she knows… I mean… man! No. She can't know how I feel for her. *sigh* How can I tell her that I… I'm… in love…with her? Wait… what's going on? What's wrong with her? No! Akemi!"  
  
That voice was Otaru's. The same young man who was kneeling down with her right now, asking what was wrong and if she needed help…  
  
"I can't love him… but… I can. I know I can. I shouldn't even think like this, but I know I can. Somehow, I have the power to do anything I want. Including love anyone I wish. I know who I am, and what I am, and who I love is him."  
  
And that voice… that was her own, but… it seemed different somehow. Stronger, more mature and less childish. And there was something else behind it. Some sort of…  
  
"…power?" she asked herself with a dry voice.  
  
"Wake up…" said the voice.  
  
"A… Akemi?" Otaru asked of her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Akemi's hand shot up, gripping his own. She turned her head and stared into his eyes.  
  
Otaru gasped, then looked, realizing how green her eyes were. He had never noticed it before. It was like a cluster of trees during the deepest part of Spring. Like a forest brimming with life. She continued to stare at him, the look on her face pleading for answer.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Otaru… do you love me? Tell me now. Do you?"  
Akemi was shaking. It felt like energy was surging up through the ground and into her body. Not only that, it was like there was a heat inside her that was building.  
  
Otaru stumbled in his mind for a moment. Then he looked into her eyes again, and saw a young woman far different from the one he had known… and longed for… for four years. It was as if she was on the verge of something. Was she going to say something? He shook that thought away and focused on her.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
"I love you, Akemi. I always have. For the past four years, all I have wanted was to be near you. Every day. That's all I have thought about." He sighed and nodded.  
"So, yes. I love you. Very, very much."  
  
Akemi exhaled shakily, then she cracked. Tears flowed from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She shuddered, then sobbed as she buried her face into his shoulder. She wailed once with both sadness and happiness, wrapping her arms around his waist. After a moment, she sniffed and spoke.  
"O…Otaru… I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't mean to hold you back for so long. I've loved you ever since you first asked to… to walk with me." She took a breath.  
"There's been so much time between us… I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"Wake up, Akemi! Unlock the door!"  
  
He smiled at her, gently rocking back and forth with Akemi in his arms. Moving his hand, he tapped her chin with his finger and turned it up, staring into her eyes.  
"I forgive you, Aki-chan. And I love you. As long as I know it's received, anything you've done, or anything you haven't done, no longer matters."  
  
Tears welled up again and she cried once more against him, tightening her grip around his waist.  
She could feel the strange warmth building again, and hear sounds around her. It was like the woods around them were singing to her. Like someone was trying to tell her something.  
  
Akemi moved her head from his chest and sniffed, suddenly chuckling at herself as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She smiled at him and slid her hand down his chest.  
"Look at me. I'm a mess. Sobbing all over you and stuff. Some girlfriend I'm going to be."  
  
In answer to that, Otaru raised his hand to her face, stroking it with his fingers. He smiled and brushed her tears away.  
"I love you, Akemi."  
  
She stared up at him, hundreds of questions moving through her mind all at once… just as her eyes slid closed and he kissed her.  
  
It lasted so long for her… she could feel how strong he was as his arms wrapped up to embrace her. And she felt weak in his grasp… like she was drawing power from somewhere else.  
  
"Unlock the door, Akemi…"  
  
Moments later, they stopped, and she smiled at him.  
  
"I told you that if I found your hands anywhere else, that I'd let you have it. And I have."  
She sighed and stared into his eyes, still smiling. She was so happy, she didn't feel the power inside her building. She just kept smiling as she spoke.  
  
"I love you, Otaru."  
  
"And that is your key."  
  
Then it happened.  
  
*  
  
"Uh… woah." Said Jonas, his eyebrows raised.  
  
Silas awoke, not from Jonas hefting her into his arms, but from the sudden explosion of power that flared up in the middle of the dirt road. The goddess' eyes grew wide and a smile grew upon her face.  
  
"Yes! I knew it, Jo~chan! I didn't expect that reaction, but I still knew it! She loves him!" Silas exclaimed, hugging Jonas and holding onto him as they leaped down from the tree.  
  
He landed easily, letting Silas slide out of his arms.  
  
A colossal burst of green fire was welling up from where the young girl once stood. In the middle of it was Akemi, naked except for the energy surging around her. A loud light hum was issuing from the stream of energy.  
  
Otaru was lying on the ground a few feet away; his eyes wide and shocked.  
  
"Oh… oh god…" he said.  
  
"You called?" Jonas asked, smiling down at him and offering a hand.  
  
Otaru blinked a few times, staring at the clothing Jonas wore, then behind him as Silas peeked her head over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh good! He's alright. How'd you like my work, Otaru? I knew she loved you. All she needed was a little push." she smiled at him, and Otaru blushed.  
  
He didn't know why he did… just something in the woman's eyes, her face… her entire being made him want to smile as he looked at her.  
  
Finally, he took Jonas' hand, pulling himself off of the ground.  
  
"What about… Akemi? What's happening to her?" his voice was frantic, his hand extended to grasp her.  
  
Jonas grabbed his arm, pulling him back.  
  
"Uh uh. No way, kid. This has to happen. It happened to me, and it happened to Si. It happens to all of us one way or another. Consider yourself lucky to be witnessing the birth of a goddess."  
  
Silas was watching Akemi intently, nodding as she felt the ground give up piles of energy to enforce the new goddess' fledgling powers. Miles away, trees died and fields withered to give away energy for Akemi. A willing gift from the Main Gods.  
"Hmm. I really didn't expect this to happen, but… ah well. All the better." She smiled, crossing her arms infront of her chest.  
  
The blast of energy suddenly brightened, forcing Otaru to turn away and block his vision with his arm. He noticed that the two who were talking to him were staring right at it.  
  
Seconds later, the energy slammed completely shut, forcing Akemi to fall to earth in a heap. The silence was deafening.  
  
Jonas and Silas rushed over to help her, easing her off of the ground and over to a nearby tree.  
  
Otaru ran to help, and gasped when he saw her.  
  
Her chestnut hair was draped all the way down to her waist, quite the difference from its previous shoulder length. The robe she wore was beautiful, a very dark green infused with lighter hues of the same color, tied around her slender body by a thick pale green belt. The borders of the robe were an earthen brown, and the single ribbon that hung down the right sleeve was as black as coal.  
  
"What… what is she? What are you people?"  
  
Jonas turned around and smiled, standing up and facing him.  
  
"I'm Jonas. Life god first class." He smiled and took a little bow before gesturing to his lover. "That's Silas, Love god first class. She's my other half."  
  
"Your… other half?"  
  
Jonas nodded, glancing down at her.  
"Yes. We were "chosen" on the exact same day. We were going to the same school, and as a matter of fact, we were going out at the time. It just happens that she was also chosen by the Guys Upstairs to become mine for all eternity."   
  
He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Man. That was whacked. Awesome but whacked. It seems so long ago, now… Ten or twenty years, at least."  
  
Otaru blinked.  
"Ten or twenty years? You both look at least three years older than me!"  
  
Silas smiled at him, brushing Akemi's hair away from the young girls' face.  
"It's not as long as you think. Oh and when Jonas says I'm his for all eternity, it also means that he's mine. I'm no slave. Except to love…"  
  
She winked at him, and Otaru blushed again before getting back to the subject.  
  
"But, what about Akemi? What's she?"  
  
Jonas kneeled down, running his thumb along her forehead. Two symbols suddenly appeared there, and were mimicked by the robes she wore, appearing on the left and right breast.  
One symbolized "Earth", the other symbolized…  
  
"Oh! Interesting…" Silas said, staring at the second symbol.  
  
"Mmm. Strange… I wonder if it's because of the feelings she had before it occurred."  
  
"What? What does it mean?" Otaru asked them both.  
  
Jonas pointed to the symbol on the left side of her robe.  
"That symbol stands for "Protection". Apparently, the only thing she could think of just as the change was occurring was for you to be safe. Those things happen sometimes."  
  
"A goddess of Earthen Protection… would be her complete title, but she's simply a goddess of Earth. Living Growth for Jonas, and Loving Happiness for me." Silas stated, smiling.  
  
Akemi's eyes fluttered open, and she sighed tiredly. Her eyes refocused, finding a target in Silas.  
"You… I know you… you helped me. You told me that I loved him."  
  
Silas smiled down at her, sliding her fingers across the young woman's' forehead. The symbols disappeared at her touch.  
"Yes, child. Just rest now. Soon, we'll tell you all about it."  
  
"Is… is my Otaru safe? Is he alright?"  
Akemi's hand swiftly flew up, suddenly clutching Silas' arm with intense strength. The tree she was leaning against shuddered, and many leaves fell from its branches. Such surprising power for a newly birthed goddess was indeed interesting.  
  
Still, Silas smiled at her.  
"Yes, he is. And he will be. Jonas and I will make sure of it. Now, rest. You need to save your energy, goddess Akemi."  
  
Nearby, a bird called, and Jonas turned his head. He thought he felt something… dangerous.  
  
"Goddess Akemi…" Otaru said.  
  
And then he passed out.  
  
*  
  
When Otaru woke up, he had a splitting headache and a dry mouth. He sat up and scratched the back of his head with a yawn.  
  
"Ugh… what happened? Man… what a dream that was. I'll have to tell Aki-chan when I see her at school today."  
  
Like a zombie, he got out of his bed, walking through the door and into his family's well furnished bathroom.  
Nobody would be home for the next two months, what with his parents deciding on a whim to go work in the US. Running your own multimillion dollar company had its advantages.  
Of course, they left their son to hold the fort.  
  
He brushed his teeth and took a shower, doing his usual routine. He then left the bathroom and entered his room, where he put his clothes on for school.  
  
Picking his bag up off the floor, he stepped into the living room.  
  
And saw a robed man floating in midair.  
  
"Gah!" he said, nearly falling with shock.  
  
Jonas turned around and smiled, waving his hand as the symbols he was working on disappeared. He quickly floated back to the floor and walked over to him.  
"Oh. You're up, Otaru. Good."  
  
Otaru stumbled slightly.  
"You… you weren't a dream! Then Akemi…"  
  
"…has been asking for you, yes. She was worried about you. Silas should be coming in with her very shortly."  
Jonas still smiled, like this type of thing happened every day.  
  
"Oh, and it's Saturday. Yesterday was the last day of school, by the way. You slept all week. Akemi called in for you and told them you were sick." Jonas turned, staring out the large windows in the living room. "She really does love you."  
  
Otaru dropped his bag to the floor, slumping onto the couch.  
"Ohhh man… this… is wild."  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Otaru sat there for a few minutes, and Jonas allowed him to collect his thoughts. After a little while, he spoke again.  
  
"Jonas, where do you guys come from?" the young man looked up at him, his eyes filled with questions.  
  
The life god seemed to sigh, then he shook his head slightly, turning to Otaru with a smile.  
"Otaru, twenty years ago, I was around two years older than you. The age I look now is the age I was at the time I was chosen."  
He snapped his fingers, his robes disappearing and being replaced by a white pants/shirt combo, and black sneakers. He wore a necklace of blue beads and a gold ring on his left hand with a purple stone set into its center. His hair and eyes remained the same however, and Otaru noticed a pair of symbols appear on his forehead and the backs of his hands before fading.  
Jonas sat down, leaning back in the chair and smiling.  
  
"There's basically one world, the Afterworld. That world encompasses many different universes. Including Earth. Us gods and goddesses come from that place, but those in the Afterworld need people to populate the empty spaces in their workforce. They've been low on employees as of the past ninety or so years, and that means someone's been corrupting us for some reason."  
  
He sighed and glanced up at Otaru, who was listening intently. The young man leaned forward on his knees. Jonas seemed to be thinking, digging back into his memory.  
  
"I met Silas when I was seventeen years old. Her and I are the same age, despite how long I've told you we've been alive. We fell in love. For three years we loved eachother. We even planned on marriage in the future. Children and such." Here, Jonas chuckled.  
  
"What happened?" Otaru was incensed. He wanted to know more.  
  
"We were both chosen. Almost to the day we met, three years later, we were chosen by The Master. Simultaneously. Silas was leaning on my shoulder when it happened. She had just told me that she loved me and that she was the happiest woman alive. I suppose that's why I'm the way I am now. At the time, I was thinking about life in general, our future… and children. That's why I believe I was chosen for such a unique profession."  
  
"So… Silas is a goddess of love, right? She was chosen for that?"  
  
Jonas nodded. "Yes. That's right."  
  
"And you're a god of life. Why did you call it a 'unique profession'?" Otaru asked.  
  
Jonas stood up and smiled.  
"My profession has so many different quirks to it, it's hard to explain. There have only been two life gods in the Afterworld, and I replaced the last one. I can make things out of nothing, and mold the ground or anything else into whatever I want. Of course, my powers have a price. It gives me the worst backache if I use too much of it… and the people around me get a little light headed. Sometimes migraines too. Unlike sucking energy out of things like your girlfriend does, I give back to the things around me. And Si… well, you've seen a little of her power."  
  
Otaru nodded, a smile appearing on his face.  
"Man, did I… if Akemi can kiss like that again, you'll have to tape my mouth shut to keep me from thanking Silas over and over."  
  
They stopped talking for a bit, both mulling thoughts over in their heads.  
Jonas looked about the room. Where he and Otaru were sitting was a sunken living room. It was furnished with two couches, three large chairs and a table in the middle. A pair of steps lead up into the dining room, which held a large table around oak chairs. Leading from that was the den, where a lining of book cases held the Sakaguchi library. Family history, and various other aspects of the family's business and pleasures. There were light fixtures inset into the ceiling, but during the day, large bay windows lit the house up from outside.  
  
After a time, Otaru spoke.  
  
"How come you and Silas never got married, Jonas?"  
  
Jonas sighed. He pictured his Si~chan in his mind, wanting to be with her at that moment.  
"We couldn't. Like I said, we got chosen. Let me tell you, lots of people in that movie theater we were in must've had a pretty tough time paying attention to the movie. What with a love goddess and a life god being suddenly birthed in the middle of a packed room. The combination of affectionate feelings and waves of supercharged strength and life spreading into the auditorium must've created a frenzy of make-out sessions."  
  
He chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"No. Si and I were destined to become far more than husband and wife. See, we were holding hands when that happened. Apparently in the "God and Goddess Creation Kit Rulebook", it states that if a soon-to-be god or goddess are in embrace with another of their similar kind during the time of choosing, that those two must be joined forever. We were lucky that we were in love when it happened. There's a catch to it, though." Jonas glanced over at Otaru, who motioned for him to continue.  
  
"It's said that, if the two who are together are separated by another against their wills, that something catastrophic will occur. Neither she nor I know exactly what it means, but we're not about to find out either."  
  
"Woah." Said Otaru. "Well… what's going to happen now?"  
  
Jonas was thankful for the change of subject.  
"Well, Silas is gonna…" then he stopped and stood up, looking to the left and spotting Silas and Akemi in the doorway. Silas smiled at him, her eyes aglow. She was dressed in jeans and a blue tee-shirt, as well as a purple flannel over that. On her left hand was a silver ring with a blue stone set in its center.  
  
Otaru looked over and saw the two women. He looked at Akemi and shrugged. She seemed normal to him, dressed casually in jeans and a "Puyo Puyo!" tee-shirt.  
  
"Otaru!" Akemi squealed, running over to embrace her love and plant a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
Otaru raised his eyebrows, but quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She broke the kiss, holding tight onto him and saying his name over and over.  
"Ooh, I missed you, my Ota-chan."  
She pulled back, smiling at him. When she saw the look on his face, Akemi poked him lightly in the nose and winked.  
"What, my Ota-chan? Surprised?"  
  
He nodded, chuckling. He brought his hand up to the back of his head and scratched thoughtfully.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, you were never like this before, Aki."  
  
She giggled, leaning so close to his face that they both had their eyes half-closed. Her words were whispers of breath that tickled his lips and his heart at the same time.  
"I wasn't in love before now." She said, brushing her nose against his.   
"And I wasn't a goddess either."  
  
Akemi closed the distance, solidifying her words with a strong kiss that forced Otaru to fall to the couch. She giggled again, turning and smiling at Silas.  
  
"Thanks for teaching me, Silas. If a goddess of earth can do that to a man, I'd be amazed to see what it'd be like to be a goddess of love." She waved happily, then fell to the couch beside her dazed boyfriend.  
  
Silas chuckled, walking over to Jonas and wrapping her arm around his waist.  
"I didn't teach you anything that you didn't already know. Us women have talents that only need to be unlocked before use. Of course, the fact that you can siphon power from the very ground into anything you want might be to your advantage too."  
  
"Looks like I'll be taping Otaru's mouth shut pretty soon…" Jonas laughed, leaning over to kiss Silas on the cheek.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" both Akemi and Silas asked.  
  
Otaru cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed from an overdose of love.  
"Uh… nevermind. Akemi, you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
Jonas laughed, moving his head up to whisper into Silas' ear.  
"You do amazing things, my beloved artist of the heart."  
  
She shied away slightly, blushing at his words. Then she kissed him quickly and took him by the hand.   
"Come on, old man. Let's let Akemi show Otaru how to keep his mouth shut."  
  
Otaru nodded wildly and Akemi grinned in a girlish way.  
"Oh, I'll let him know alright."  
  
And with a laugh, she dove on him… just as Jonas and Silas disappeared from the house.  
  
*  
  
The two deities reappeared outside, in the large expanse of yard that comprised the back of the Sakaguchi residence.  
  
Holding hands, they sat down in the grass, Silas leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So? How'd it go with Akemi?" Jonas asked, brushing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
Silas smiled.  
"She's an excellent student, and a very powerful goddess. She's only a newborn, and yet she can draw power from the oldest tree, or cause stones to appear where none once were. Akemi is quite good at control, but she's still learning."  
  
"She's also very good at being a young woman. She absorbed the things I told her about love and passion and how to use it to the advantage of everyone she knows. I didn't show her much, but I did tell her about a few special things." She nudged his side playfully.  
  
"Mmm… and I'm sure you'll show me those special things, right?" Jonas asked, leaning in close to her neck. He felt an all too-familiar sensation, Silas' power as a love goddess; flowing out from within her unconsciously. It captivated him and brought him closer to her.  
  
Silas closed her eyes slowly, moaning in acknowledgement. She smiled when she felt his breath near her skin. A sigh escaped her as his lips graced her neck.   
"Ohhh Jonas…"  
  
Then he shot up, his eyes wide as he spun around, standing with Silas behind him. Jonas' clothes vaporized, becoming replaced by his robes. They were spread behind his shoulders, revealing a suit of midnight blue pants and a similarly colored vest of light armor, as well as a white belt around his waist. His robes fanned out behind him slightly, the outer layer solidifying in a metallic fashion. Two purple bracelets etched with symbols appeared, hovering around both of his wrists, and Silas recognized them as his links to herself. Those bracelets would increase his powers if she was ever endangered. The energy markings on his hands and forehead appeared, signifying him as a God of Life.  
  
"Show yourself! I know there's a Greater god here… I can sense you!"  
  
A slight chuckle hit his ears, and he looked to the left.  
  
A man stepped out from the trees that lined the yard. He was wearing dress pants and a white short sleeved shirt, as well as dress shoes. The man was about 6'2 and had a closely-cropped beard on his face. His blue eyes were piercing, and he gazed at Jonas with a slight grin.  
  
"Mmm. I was right. A Lesser Life God, First Class. Quite the potent power you have there, my friend. And I see you're connected to someone. Could it be that girl behind you?"  
  
Silas stood up from her place behind Jonas, staring the man in the face.  
With a flick of her wrist, her clothes slid away from her as bright purple light bathed her form. In seconds, she was covered in her previous robes, her markings as a Love Goddess displayed plainly.  
  
"Ah, so I see. You two were Connected during the choosing. How romantic."  
  
Jonas was getting annoyed. Something that didn't happen often to him.  
  
"Tell me what you seek, old man."  
  
The man snapped his fingers, the air between them forming into a solid sphere. This small sphere, he twirled between his fingers. A mark glowed on his hand and Jonas calmed down slightly.  
  
"A Greater Wind God, are you? Well, interesting. But still, tell us what you want!"  
  
The man nodded, tossing the sphere from hand to hand. With a smile, he tossed it up above his head and watched as it exploded, transforming into a sparrow which darted off into the trees.  
"Yes. My name is Nobuo Morita. Greater Wind God First Class."   
  
He turned his gaze toward the pair, then towards the house behind them.  
  
"I've come for my daughter. The Newborn Goddess of Earth."  
  
*  
  
Otaru was in bliss, Akemi resting in his arms. He was also quite tired, never even thinking that such a young woman could be so passionate.  
  
"I love you, my Ota-chan." Akemi said.  
  
I love you too, my Aki-chan." Otaru answered, kissing the top of her head with a smile.  
  
Akemi turned around, locking eyes with Otaru and tracing a finger down the side of his face.  
"Otaru, I don't know the rules for you and I… but I think Silas is going to ask to The Master if… well, if you and I can stay together. I don't know what's going to happen, but…"  
  
Otaru cut her off, his lips meeting hers. Akemi's worries melted as she relaxed, sliding her arms around his waist. A moment passed, then she laid her head on his chest.  
"It was so long… Ota-chan. I'm disappointed that I didn't notice that I loved you till now."  
  
He simply smiled, closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of a female body.  
"Beautiful…" he said, running his hand through her hair.  
  
Akemi smiled. She looked up at him, simply staring into his eyes.  
Then she got a strange look on her face, and she turned, her gaze moving to look out the window.  
  
"What? What is it, Aki?" Otaru asked, getting concerned all over again.  
  
Akemi placed two fingers on his lips.  
"I think… I think someone's here. I can… sense him. I don't know how, but I can."  
  
She slowly stood up, walking barefoot to the sliding door that lead out to Otaru's back deck. Opening the door, she stepped out onto the deck, her boyfriend right behind her.  
  
Her eyes caught Silas and Jonas, transformed and standing between the house and another man.  
  
Akemi thought she recognized him, and when his gaze turned to her, she was sure of it.  
  
"My… father? But, how come Silas and Jonas are transformed infront of him?"  
  
She walked over to the gate of the deck, opening it up and stepping down the stairs. She walked across the yard towards the group.  
  
*  
"Here she comes." Nobuo said, a slight smile appearing on his face.  
  
Jonas and Silas could sense her anyway, her presence nearing them. They turned around, Silas stepping to Jonas' side and wrapping her arm around one of his.  
  
"Akemi," Silas said "Do you know this man?"  
  
Akemi smiled, walking up to Nobuo and hugging him.  
"Of course I do, Silas. He's my father. Nobuo Morita."  
She turned, glancing at the god and goddess.  
  
"How come you two are transformed? And why do you look like that, Jonas?" she raised her eyebrows at the armor and the bracelets on his wrists.  
  
Jonas chuckled slightly, his robes growing soft once more and flowing back along his body. He stuck his arms into them again, but the bracelets remained where they were.  
  
"I thought he might be an enemy, Akemi. And as for why we're transformed… didn't you wonder why you're a goddess of earth anyway?"  
  
"Well… not really, no. I just thought I was chosen. Like you two."  
  
Akemi released her father, stepping away from him slightly.  
  
Nobuo shook his head, moving towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Akemi, I'm a Greater Wind God First Class. And, like you, I was born into it. I wasn't sure if you'd change or not… but I never told you sooner because of that reason. That and… I never told your mother either."   
  
Akemi stared at her father for a moment, then glanced down and nodded.  
"Well… it doesn't matter now. I know what I am, and I'm just glad to know that I won't be alone. My own father is a god. That's… slightly comforting."  
  
Then she looked up at Nobuo, annoyance in her face.  
"Why didn't you tell mother?" she said. "I'm sure she would've understood!"  
Akemi sighed sadly, propping her hands on her hips.  
  
Nobuo kept smiling, seeing his wife Yumi, in the mannerisms of his daughter.  
"Akemi, I was going to tell her. But… she passed away before I could. I didn't want anymore secrets. As a matter of fact, I didn't want anymore of this deity business either. That's why I haven't gone back to the Afterworld in so long."   
He sighed, staring at the ground.  
"I'm a self-made outcast."  
  
The old man's face softened as he got down on his knees and placed his hands on the shoulders of Akemi.  
"I'm sorry, Akemi. Please forgive me for not telling you or your mother. Forgive me for not supporting you as a father should."  
  
Akemi placed her hands on Nobuo's, and he looked up to see her eyes; the color of a sharp green.  
"So much like Yumi… and so little like me. I'm glad in that respect."  
In her eyes he saw forgiveness. He knew he didn't need to be on his knees, and he knew that she didn't need to say anything to let that fact be known. Nobuo simply nodded and stood up, clearing his dry throat and wiping away tears from his eyes. Tears of joy as well as shame.  
He turned to Jonas and Silas, nodding to them.  
  
"I thank you two. For showing Akemi the path to her true heritage. I'd be honored if you kept watch over her."  
  
Jonas smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Master Nobuo, but myself and my other half must get moving. There are three more deities we must find in order to understand the reason why we're here."  
  
Nobuo raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm. Well, I'm sure Akemi and I can help you with that."  
  
"And me too!" said Otaru.  
  
Nobuo turned, as did the rest. Akemi sprinted off, wrapping her arms around Otaru and kissing him a single time. Her father smiled slightly, then sternly looked at the young man as he stepped towards him.  
  
"Excuse me…" he said, tapping Akemi on the shoulder. The young girl made a slight noise of complaint against Otaru's lips, then broke the kiss and turned to face her father. Straightening her clothes out, she placed her hands behind her back as she stood infront of Otaru. Her fingers reached out and grasped his hands in hers, pulling him closer.  
  
"Father, this is Otaru Sakaguchi. I'm sure you've heard of his family before… but just so you know, I'm in love with him." She smiled at that comment, standing firm in her feelings for the young student.  
  
Nobuo seemed to gaze at her, as if testing the validity of her words. He pushed Akemi to the side, then back so she stood next to Otaru.  
  
"Hmm… he may seem strong enough. But… we'll see."  
He then looked to Otaru.  
  
"If you truly love my daughter, then you understand what she is. If you do not respect her as my daughter or your love, then I swear I will find you and do all in my power to make you suffer." Nobuo's eyes glowed a pale white at that comment.  
  
Otaru stood stock still, surprised that he wasn't afraid in the least. Nor was he surprised by Nobuo's words. He nodded at the man and took Akemi's hand in his.  
  
"By the name of the Sakaguchi family, I promise you. I'll love your daughter and protect her for as long as I'm able."  
  
"Good." Nobuo said, then turned around and faced Jonas and Silas, who were watching intently.  
  
"You two. Watch over my daughter and Otaru. If you do that, I will assist in any way I can with finding the rest of the deities."  
  
Jonas nodded, snapping his fingers as his robes faded away to become his previous clothing. Silas did the same with her own.  
  
"Jo~chan, who's next on the list?"  
  
"Hmm. Let's see." Jonas said.  
Closing his eyes, he made a motion with his hand, recalling the four images from two nights before.  
  
Akemi giggled when she saw the image of herself, and Nobuo gazed at it.  
"A good likeness, Jonas."  
  
"Thank you…" he said, his eyes still closed.  
  
Within a moment, the second image appeared.  
  
This image was of a young woman. Her short black hair hung just below her ears. She wore a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a tanktop. Then her form shifted, changing shape as her clothes disappeared in a fiery flare. Her robes were a deep red, outlined by the brightest orange. Her hair was matching her robes, and a swirling of fire enveloped her feet.  
  
"A goddess of fire." Nobuo stated in a thoughtful voice.  
  
Jonas opened his eyes and sighed, wiping them with the backs of his hands.  
"Man. I'm tired…" he stated, before disappearing.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Otaru asked, looking to Silas.  
  
She smiled at him.  
"Oh, he's in the house. You don't need to worry. I'll have to see that he gets his rest and a little help from his love goddess." Her smile grew a little wider.  
  
Akemi stared at the new image as if remembering.  
"Ota-chan, I know this girl. I think we go to school with her."  
  
Otaru turned and looked at it, scratching his head as he so often did.  
"Hey… yeah! I do know her! She's uh… Sayuko Kamiya! I think I know her address." He stared a little closer at the shifting image.   
"Man… it's a little windy to be wearing those kind of shorts, isn't it?"  
  
Akemi glanced at him, leaning close to his ear and flicking her tongue against it.  
"Why? You want me to wear a pair of those for you?" she grinned, chuckling into his ear and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"A… Aki-chan!" Otaru exclaimed, wide-eyed and feeling a nosebleed coming on.  
  
Nobuo rolled his eyes, then disappeared himself.  
Silas followed shortly after, smiling as she faded away, the two images dispersing into separate particles.   
  
Otaru and Akemi ended up rolling in the grass, the young woman cooing softly into her boyfriend's ear.  
  
*  
  
"I see." Said a low and gravelly voice.  
  
The voice came from a cave.  
Well really, it wasn't a cave. It was a basement.  
This was the basement of "The Hatsu Store of All Things Ancient."  
  
And the person to which the voice belonged was the most ancient thing of all in the entire building.  
  
The basement was dank, lit by scattered candles that only seemed to increase the shadows instead of turning them away. Skulls, bones, jars of strange substances, gems, jewels and dusty leather-covered tomes were all scattered about. The place looked like it came right out of "Old Witch Weekly".  
  
The person, a stunted old woman with a bad back and a matching attitude, skulked around a large table that was set into the center of the room. Her hair was long and white, and her eyes were dark and sunken. She had been looking into a bowl of lentil soup that she had been eating, and at the time, had just happened to tap into the conversation between the deities. The fact that she saw it in her bowl of soup not only made her wonder about the things she saw, but also of the validity of her own sanity.  
  
"I suppose…" she said to nobody in particular, "that when you get to be as old as I am, you begin to see things everywhere."  
  
She cackled for a moment.  
  
"Of course, I see things everywhere anyway."  
  
Stalking bonily over to a stool, she creaked into a sitting position. The old woman sat infront of a large podium, which had laying on it, a massive book. As per the usual rules for old witches, hags and warlocks, she had stolen this book from an old grave, deep in the mountains of Tibet. Every evil witch needed a large book.  
  
"Let's see… the only way I'm going to find out who they're going after is by following them. Therefore…"  
  
The old woman smashed a brittle fist against the book, which emanated a plume of dust before suddenly flaming up.  
  
"Heh heh heh… who needs spells when you can just kick the thing?" she said, poking at the book with her jagged fingernail.  
  
She turned around and faced the beast which she had summoned. Her specifications were already in the book itself. The only thing she had to do was hit it in the right spot, with the right amount of force, and whatever she needed came out.  
  
The beast… was a small bird.  
  
"Heya. I'm Malbrega the Horrid, but you can call me Mal." Said the bird. A sparrow, actually.  
  
The hag raised a frizzled eyebrow.  
"Heya? I summon you from the seven hells and you say 'Heya?'"  
  
The sparrow sort of shrugged, its wings flexing in a bird-like manner.  
  
"Whadda ya want? You yanked the chain, and here I am." The low voice seemed quite disproportionate to the body in which it was housed.  
"Can't say I like the form, though. Couldn't you have chosen like… a dragon or some such? Maybe Godzilla?"  
  
"Godzilla." said the hag.  
  
"Yeah. You know, large monster, destructive, tends to burn things. I like that kinda stuff."  
  
The old woman glared, then proceeded to knock Malbrega into the nearest bookcase.  
  
The bird, as birds do, went flying. Its momentum was halted by a thick leather-bound book labeled "Webster's Dictionary. Volume 1 of 1."  
  
Hatsu, for the old woman was named such, stepped over to the fallen animal and lifted it by its small head.  
  
"You, will fly out that window," here she pointed to a small pane of glass set into the top of the wall of the basement. "and watch these people. "  
  
She smashed the book again, the images of Akemi and Otaru suddenly appearing above it.  
  
Hatsu shook him another time.  
"If anything goes wrong, call me."  
  
Mal puffed up and clenched his eyes shut.  
"Fine! Fine, fine. I'll go."  
  
Hatsu released the bird and flicked her wrist, the window opening and the bird flying out.  
  
"Cripes. Every day, some woman beckons me to do SOME evil deed…" Mal complained, flapping on towards the Sakaguchi residence.  
  
Hatsu cackled malevolently from within her sanctum.  
  
"Heh. I will have my vengeance Nobuo. I will, I will. If it takes me an eternity."  
  
Her gaze turned towards a small mirror. She glanced at it and glared.  
  
"I knew he was here. I should prepare. I thought I had chained him nicely, but I suppose I was mistaken." She shook her head.  
  
"No matter. Soon enough, all will be ready. This fits quite well into my plan."  
  
The old woman cackled again, then snapped her fingers, the window slamming shut.  
  
*  
  
Akemi and Otaru were asleep in the yard, and Nobuo stared out from within the confines of the Sakaguchi residence.  
  
His dark eyes scanned the horizon, with senses attuned to the outside world. Birds talked to him, and the currents of the wind brought about information from millions of miles away.  
  
"I wonder." The old man said.  
  
Stepping out onto the porch, he stared up at the sky and closed his eyes. The breeze ruffled his hair, blowing across his face like a calming hand. The sky was predominately blue, but clouds were forming close to Yokohama, the next town.  
  
He heard something strange amidst the calls of the birds, and something ticked in the back of his head. Turning to his left, he looked up at a congregation of small sparrows nesting in a nearby tree. Nobuo paid them no real mind, but something pulled him closer.  
  
Staring harder at the cluster of little birds, he noticed that one seemed to be watching Akemi and Otaru. When it noticed him, it seemed to become quite surprised and suddenly took flight.  
  
"Hey!" Nobuo yelled, hopping over the railing of the porch.  
  
The bird flew faster and faster, but Nobuo stopped and concentrated. Sharp, swirling winds flickered around his fingers as his hand swiftly flew outward and made a grasping gesture.  
"Winds of change, I call thee! Bring to me the one I sight, so contact can be made!"  
  
The sparrow rocketed forwards, then suddenly came to a stop in midair. It flapped wildly, but found itself being pulled away from its escape. Soon it tired itself out and simply hung there in space before Nobuo.  
  
"You're not a normal bird. You don't feel like one or communicate like one. If you don't tell me who you are, I can make your time very unpleasant."  
  
The bird squawked, quite un-sparrow like, then choked out a sound.  
  
"I.. You can't make me do anything!" it said, clenching its eyes shut.  
  
Nobuo smiled.  
"Oh really?"  
  
The bird blasted backwards, unable to see where it was headed until it slammed into the bark of a nearby tree. Winds buffeted its small form, and loud noises were beginning to emerge. The beady black eyes began to glow an ominous red.  
  
"Why you! I… I'll show you!!! HATSU!"  
  
Nobuo took a step back, his fists clenching as sharp winds began to build around him.  
"Midara Hatsu?!!?"   
  
A cackle suddenly emanated from above, and a shriveled old face appeared in the increasingly cloudy sky.  
  
"You! Why have you bothered me again?" Nobuo shook a fist, and the branch of a nearby tree was cleaved off by an unseen blade of wind.  
  
The witch cackled again, her gapped teeth flashing in a horrible grin.  
"I've come for your Aki, Nobuo. I want her… dead." She made a gesture towards the sleeping couple and Nobuo thought he felt something fly overhead.  
  
By this time, Malbrega had gotten up and was now flapping his wings. He flew and landed on a nearby overhang.  
  
"Malbrega, destroy this fool. I'm sure you can succeed."  
Hatsu laughed loud and long before disappearing completely.  
  
The bird hopped off of the overhang, landing on the porch and squawking.  
"It's MY turn, now."  
  
The small form of Malbrega shifted, growing massive in size until he became a 6 foot behemoth, sprouting huge legs and long arms. His shoulders were at least three feet apart, and his form was covered in hair and spikes. His long snout sported drooling fangs, and his eyes glowed a fierce yellowish/white. He snarled at Nobuo and, with absolutely no fanfare, charged him.  
  
Nobuo stood stock still and held his hands at his sides, his eyes lowered to a half-closed position.  
"Powers vested in me, I call upon you. Show this fool the power of eternal wi…"  
  
His voice was suddenly choked off as a massive hand engulfed this throat and lifted him a foot and a half off the ground. His arms flew forwards as he was smacked by the force of the blow.  
  
"I'm faster than you think, old man." Malbrega stated, his hot rotten breath blowing the man's hair into his face.  
  
Nobuo clutched at the beast's enormous arms, but found himself hurled through the air. He smashed head first into an enormous oak tree with a yell and saw stars before his eyes as he lost consciousness.  
  
Mal laughed, a deep rumble that reverberated through the earth.  
"Some Greater God he was. Now. I suppose I should grab that girl…"  
  
Turning around, Malbrega stepped towards the sleeping Akemi. Thanks to Hatsu's long-range sleeping spell that she prepared beforehand, the girl wasn't going to cause any trouble soon.  
  
The beast reached down, his long clawed fingers extending to grab at her clothing as he began to hoist her from the ground.  
  
A whistle flew by his face, like the sound of something small and hollow flying through the air. Then he saw his arm fall to the earth, a spraying of bright blood following closely behind. Malbrega howled out in pain, turning to vehemently snarl and spit at the intruder as he clutched at the stump.   
  
"WHO DID THAT?!!!? WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU COULD REGENERATE LIKE I CAN!!!!"  
  
A tall man, wearing long gray robes, stood atop the roof of the Sakaguchi residence. His hair was long and blond, and hung far down past his thighs. His hand was extended, and his eyes glowed a pale gold.  
  
"If I was really here, I could crush you with a word." Said the man in a strangely calm voice.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?" Malbrega rushed forwards, leaping from the railing of the porch and slamming his huge feet into the roof with a crash, causing blue tiles to fly in all directions. Inside the house, something fell to the floor and shattered.  
He flung his hand out, intending to rip the mans head off with one mighty swing. Instead, it passed straight through.  
  
"What ARE you?!!?" The demon demanded.  
  
The man sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Ask your boss."  
  
Malbrega clenched his fists and moved, sending spit everywhere.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!!"  
  
Leaping off of the roof again, he pitted the earth with his landing, scooping up Akemi with his other hand and rushing across the yard.  
  
The man on the roof flicked his wrist, and the whistling once more occurred. Malbrega's left foot exploded in a shower of gore, hobbling the immense beast.  
  
"You will not take the girl without regretting it."  
  
"MAYBE, BUT I'LL SUCCEED ANYWAY!"  
  
As a final gesture, the demon spun around, hurling his bad foot upwards. A tremendous swathe of earth was ripped in half as a beam of red fire flew through the surface. The man on the roof faded away as the attack impacted with the outer wall of the house and blew a hole through it. The roof erupted upwards, and the blast continued on, flying through the atmosphere until it reached space.  
  
With a frustrated roar, Mal turned back around and loped off, Akemi in his arm.  
  
The man faded back into existence, standing above Otaru.  
  
"Sakaguchi-san." Said the man.  
  
Otaru rolled over with a moan.  
  
"Otaru."   
  
Then he awoke, sitting bolt upright and glancing around.  
"Aki!"  
  
He stood up and turned, realizing that someone else was there and faced the man who had awakened him.  
  
"HEY! Where's Akemi? WHERE'D YOU TAKE HER?"  
Otaru went to take a step forwards, but found himself unable to move.  
  
"Sakaguchi Otaru, you will not take offense towards the one who will be your key."  
  
"What? What now? Oh man… first Jonas and Silas, then Aki, then her father… now what? Who are you? Are you like Aki?"  
  
The man nodded and turned around, pointing to the downed form of Nobuo Morita.  
  
"Aww crap." Otaru said, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"Otaru, you will be my Avatar. I need you to protect Akemi."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"This."  
  
And then the man shoved a ghostly hand into Otaru's chest, sending him flying. He smashed into a tree, which exploded from the center as huge wings of bright golden light erupted from his back. Otaru screamed and fell to his hands and knees, the top of the tree crashing to the ground behind him. The wings disappeared as fast as they had emerged, and he found himself kneeling in a small crater as smoke drifted off of him. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he had trouble breathing.  
  
After a moment, he looked up to see the man fading away.  
  
"You are now my ambassador, gifted with half of my powers. You are equal to a Lesser Peace God Third Class, and only that. It should be enough to defend her because of my added personal abilities that are passed on to you. I cannot stay here, but you can."  
  
"BUT WHO ARE YOU!!!" Otaru screamed with a gravelly voice.  
  
"Ask Nobuo. He'll tell you. And watch out. One like you will soon emerge."  
  
Having said that, the man disappeared.  
  
Otaru stared down at himself and shook his head. As he staggered out of the crater, he rushed over to Nobuo and crouched down, slapping the man's face a couple of times.  
  
"Huh? Hey! OW! Stop that! Otaru!" with a grunt, Nobuo shakily stood up.  
"My head is killing me."  
  
Otaru helped the old man up and they began walking towards the house.  
  
That was when Otaru saw the damage. The hole in the wall, the hole in the roof, the foot marks, the indents in the ground, the destroyed trees, and the quickly rotting arm. He clenched his eyes shut; fingers clawing into his own hands.  
  
"AAAKIII!!"  
  
*  
Author's jive:  
  
Yeah, it's in the vein of "Ah! Megami Sama!" (Oh! My Goddess! for those less Japanese-inclined).  
*laughs*  
Figures, since I kinda started writing this after I finished reading 5 or 6 AMG manga at my local Media-Play. :P  
Check out the images of Silas and Jonas that my girlfriend, who is a wonderful artist, drew up after I sent her the fic.  
Heck. Check out her site anyway! ^^  
http://www.angelfire.com/mn/minchan  
  
If it gets a bit popular, I may continue it. Also, look for "Overplus" and the forthcoming "Iron Soul" fics that I'll be posting soon, if you're interested in more of my work.  
  
Send any comments to here: SwordofShura@hotmail.com  
I'd appreciate it!  
  
~ Ryan Davis 


End file.
